<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always got your back by Bakageyama17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661730">Always got your back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakageyama17/pseuds/Bakageyama17'>Bakageyama17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Bullying, Child bullying, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, not their true age</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakageyama17/pseuds/Bakageyama17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beomgyu just wanted to have fun and play peacefully in the arcade without encountering his bullies but that's the exact opposite of what just happened, because once again he is in the ER for his bruises. Making Soobin finally had enough and take things legally. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p>A TXT au where Yeonjun is the father, Soobin as the other father (or mother), Taehyun is the hyung, Beomgyu is the maknae, Hueningkai is their sweet dog, and we have BTS as the older brothers &amp; friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always got your back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first time posting my story here in ao3.<br/>This is inspired from one of the TXT's old vlive where they really picked who is the dad, the mom, the hyung, the maknae, and making Huening Kai the puppy XD. And since I'm a sucker for BTXT interaction, I included BTS as the older brothers! </p><p>Ps: I'm sorry for any typos and wrong grammars, English is not my first language. I hope you all like this!<br/>Pss: There are words that might trigger something, so this is a warning. I tried my best to not make the bullying part explicit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Beomgyu wanted to scream but the paper in his mouth is preventing him to do so. He cries out as another hard kick was landed on his stomach. He just wanted to go home, excited to give the newly toy he won for Hueningkai, and boast it to his hyung but how did he ended up being here again?</p><p>“What did we tell you huh!?” a kid screams</p><p>“This is our territory!” he spat at Beomgyu, and honest to God— he was so disgusted but made no move, instead he tries so hard to spit the paper out of his mouth and once he did he tried to speak properly</p><p>“B-but Ggukie hyung told m-me I can p-play he-re” he didn’t know why he stuttered again. He practiced with his Taehyun hyung and Papa Soobin, sometimes with his Yeonjun Appa and even standing in the mirror at night, for a million times already.</p><p>His statement made the kid angrier</p><p>“I don’t care! You are not welcome here weirdo!”</p><p>“I— I am n-ot a weir-do!!”</p><p>“Yes, you are! You are weird, my parents said you’re weird because you have two dads! That’s not how family works”</p><p>Beomgyu froze, it’s because of this reason again on why everyone thinks he is weird. At first, he thought maybe because he was awkward, clumsy, and stutters a lot but he is a good observant and listener. So he already understands that in the society they live in, it’s a big deal having two dads and apparently according to them— <em>it’s weird</em>.</p><p>Even though he first hated it because he was getting hate for an unnecessary reason, it was what his Taehyun hyung said that made him stand firm that having two dads is not weird.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He still remembers it, everything of it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the first time Beomgyu was bullied physically and Taehyun had witnessed it. The bullies would always just say mean things about him that is why he never really paid attention at them before. But that day, he was just suddenly pushed out of nowhere and multiple kicks landed on his stomach. Of course, he was protected and saved by his older brother but he still questioned everything about it.</p><p>“You know Beomtori, the one who is weird is the one who says we are weird because they don’t understand and accept us. This society, they aren’t very open to this kind of thing yet, they are just slowly opening up to. Some understand, while some tries, and others just don’t. And it’s okay because someday they will soon accept us too. But do not be angry at them because they still haven’t realized that they are doing something wrong and hurting someone, but I’m sure the time will come that they will. And lastly, do not be ashamed just because we have two dads”</p><p>Beomgyu looked at his hyung with confusion that made his Taehyun hyung smiled softly at him. Taehyun gestured to Beomgyu to come close to him,</p><p>“Did you know that I’ve experienced that too? And because of that, I got angry at Papa Soobin and Yeonjun Appa. Sooooo angry to the point I run away and stayed at Uncle Jin’s for a week”</p><p>“Re-really hyung?” Beomgyu asked with wide eyes and his hyung nodded</p><p>“Uncle Jin, told me what I just told you. But I couldn’t understand what he meant before so I refused to face papa and appa no matter what. But one night, when everyone thought I was already asleep, I went down to have a drink and saw papa and appa talking with Uncle Jin and Namjoon. What I saw broke my heart”</p><p>“What d-did you sa-saw hyung?” Beomgyu asked</p><p>“Papa Soobin was crying so hard and blaming himself while Yeonjun Appa was comforting him but he is also holding back his tears”.</p><p>Beomgyu was shocked upon hearing that because he never saw their papa and appa cried. In their household, although there are some small fights that occurs, everything was all just happy and sunshine ever since he can remember.</p><p>“Wh-what did yo-u do h-hyung?” Beomgyu asked, Taehyun laughed at his little brother cute stutters</p><p>“Well, I run up to them, hugged them tight, and apologize. Because you know what Gyu?”</p><p>Beomgyu looked at his hyung, head slightly tilting in confusion</p><p>“I was mad at myself and felt guilty because Papa Soobin and Yeonjun Appa did nothing but to love me and take care of me yet I’m being a stubborn kid just because someone says mean things to me for having two dads. I realize that time that I would rather have no friends than seeing papa and appa hurt because I avoided them. But I also realize that they are other people that will accept for who we are and that it’s not wrong to fight back, to defend yourself and the people you love”</p><p>Taehyun then ruffled his little brother’s hair</p><p>“Now, will you hate papa and appa that loves us so much just because someone hurts you because we have two of them? Would you think they will accept you when you hate papa and appa?”</p><p>Honestly, at that time, all that talk just confused Beomgyu but he made sure to remember all of the things his hyung said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now, going back to the first scenario. Hearing what the kid said made Beomgyu feels something, he feels hot like his whole body is boiling, and that he wanted to punch the kid back, so bad.</p><p>“My papa and appa are not weird!” Beomgyu said— if it wouldn’t for the boiling feeling in his stomach and head, he would have been surprised for speaking without stuttering.</p><p>Beomgyu glared at the kid. His aura changing, getting dark. He stands up, hands forming into a fist, and slowly walk towards to the kid who kicked him and made the statement about his parents</p><p>“What are you doing?” the kid asked, slowly backing away, suddenly getting scared at the sudden shift of atmosphere on Beomgyu</p><p>The other kids started to back away also, as Beomgyu raised his hands</p><p>“Tell your parents that they are the ones who are weird! Because they raised a bully!” Beomgyu shouted so loud that some of the staffs heard, finally heading to the commotion</p><p>“Okay, what is happening here?” A tall man approached the group of kids and was surprised to see Beomgyu all bruised up— and <em>God is that blood in his mouth and head?</em></p><p>The man or we can call Jungkook, almost fainted, he was screwed. <em>'So screwed'  </em>Jungkook thought. </p><p>Jungkook was Taehyun’s best friend and a hyung (being a year older from the latter) and the adopted son of Jin and Namjoon— Jin being the older brother of Soobin, which made the two of them became best buds in the first place.</p><p>When Taehyun learned that he is having a part-time job in the small arcade near Beomgyu’s school that his little brother frequently visits before going home, Taehyun have asked him a favor and maybe warned (well, threatened actually) him in looking after his little brother every time he is going to play there because apparently, some kids are bullying him.</p><p>When Beomgyu came to the arcade earlier, there was no one there so he let him set loose and have fun, he didn’t really notice the group of kids coming in because he was fixing a machine that some middle school boys had <em>“accidentally”</em> broke.</p><p>Upon his arrival, the kids then started to run off, he didn’t even have the chance to catch them as Beomgyu’s state alarmed him</p><p>“Oh my god, Beomgyu are you alright!? I’m so sorry, I didn’t see them coming” Jungkook rushed to Beomgyu, he examined the young boy’s fresh bruises.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go to the hospi—“</p><p>“Hyungie” Beomgyu stops him</p><p>“I’m okay” Beomgyu said and smiled at him, Jungkook’s heart broke as blood rushes out from the kid’s nose.</p><p>“What do you mean okay? Oh my god, look at you that’s going to leave horrible marks if we don’t go now” Jungkook said, trying to convince the young one</p><p>“But I don’t want papa, appa, Taehyun hyung, and Hueningkai to be sad when they know that I’m in the hospital again” Beomgyu uttered sadly which even made Jungkook’s heart shattered more in pieces, he wanted to cry.</p><p>How come someone this so innocent and pure are being treated like this</p><p>And the worst part is, someone so innocent too are the one who did this (are they really still innocent and pure though? For doing something horrible like this at such a young age).</p><p>“Listen kiddo, of course they are going to be sad but you know what will make them sadder?” Beomgyu looked at Jungkook, his eyes are starting to water a little.</p><p>Jungkook swears that if Beomgyu looks at him like this one more time, his heart just wouldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>“W-what?” Beomgyu asked, words stuttering, voice quivering.</p><p>“If they see you all bruised up like this and did not get treated, they might cry and their hearth will break” Jungkook couldn’t take it anymore, his tears finally rolled down— feeling sorry. Jungkook can now understand on why Taehyun is so distressed every time they would hang out.</p><p>Beomgyu doesn’t want that, he doesn’t want his family to cry but he still doesn’t want to go to the hospital.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the end, Beomgyu gave up and agrees to come with his Jungkook hyung in the hospital. Once they reached there, he was immediately treated. The nurses and the doctor knowing already what happened to him because his trips to the hospital are suddenly frequenting.</p><p>Jungkook, despite promising to Beomgyu on not telling it to anyone, calls Taehyun. </p><p><em>“WHAT NOW HYUNG!?”</em> Jungkook quickly removed his phone to his ear as the sudden scream hurts his ears.</p><p>“I said, Beomgyu and I are here at the ER”</p><p><em>“What the f*** happened now? Hyung I thought you were looking after him?”</em> Jungkook can hear the distress in his tone which made him feel guilty. He can then hear Taehyun’s shuffling, probably getting ready</p><p><em>“Papa Soobin, Beomgyu is in the ER again”</em> he heard Taehyun uttered in the line</p><p><em>“WHAT!?”</em> two screams can be heard</p><p>
  <em>“Oh hello Uncle Jin, didn’t know you were here”</em>
</p><p>“Wait Jin hyung is there?” Jungkook asked</p><p><em>“Yes, he is here and correction he is your papa, not hyung”</em> upon uttering that, he can hear his Papa Jin rumbling about his own son calling him hyung and not papa.</p><p>
  <em>“Anyways hyung, we’re on our way there now. Please look after Beomgyu until we arrive and also don’t tell it to Yeonjun appa or else he will freak out. He and Uncle Joon are apparently working something very important right now”</em>
</p><p>“Alright noted</p><p>…</p><p>and oh, Taehyun-ah”</p><p>
  <em>“Yes hyung?”</em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t notice it immediately”</p><p>
  <em>“It’s alright hyung, you’re probably busy working there and I’m sorry for what I said earlier too”</em>
</p><p>“No, I should have known alrea–“</p><p>
  <em>“No, it’s really okay hyung. Beomgyu is strong”</em>
</p><p>Jungkook remained silent. He turned around and saw Beomgyu, laughing at something the nurse has said. The younger has a lollipop in his mouth, swinging his feet, he suddenly remembered what he saw earlier. It’s his first time seeing Beomgyu with such anger in his eyes, he wonders what his bullies said and did making Beomgyu finally snapped like that.</p><p>“Yeah, he is strong. Well then, see you later” Jungkook said and bid goodbye. After the call, he quickly went back and sat with Beomgyu. Jokes flowing naturally between the two of them, he tries to make the younger feel better because even though Beomgyu is laughing now, he knows that the younger is feeling sad and hurt.</p><p> </p><p>After what seems like 15 minutes, Jungkook can already see Taehyun along with their papa’s. The look on his Uncle Soobin made him want to look down in shame but he can’t afford to feel all guilty and emo now, Beomgyu is the priority.</p><p>“Hyun! Uncle Soobin! Hyung! Here!” Jungkook said a bit louder so that they can easily spot him.</p><p>Jungkook heard his Jin papa, complaining again. When they reached at them, Soobin quickly hug Beomgyu</p><p>“Oh my god, my baby! What happened to you?” Soobin’s heart broke upon seeing the bruises and another fresh band-aids in his son’s body.</p><p>Taehyun examined his little brother’s body also, eyes getting dark.</p><p>Jungkook moves back so that Soobin and Taehyun can have more space. Jin immediately caught his arm, eyes filled with worry. He whispers “it’s okay, it’s not your fault” to Jungkook which made the younger feel vulnerable at his father’s touch and comforting words.</p><p>“Now, who the f*** did this to you? Are they the same bullies? I swear to God I will f***ing destroy their lives” Taehyun angrily said, he stands and was about to square up when Soobin stop him</p><p>“Language” Soobin warned, his hands already covering Beomgyu’s ears.</p><p>“Calm down now, little one” Jin said as he patted Taehyun’s shoulder and made him sit down at the bed again.</p><p>Suddenly the Doctor came and talk to them about what they should need to do in tending Beomgyu’s bruises. The Doctor ushers Soobin to talk with him in private, Jin also went with them, leaving Jungkook and Taehyun with Beomgyu.</p><p>“I promise, I will hunt them down and slit their throa–“</p><p>“Okay Beomgyu, I think we should give Taehyun hyung a candy!” Jungkook said and shoved a lollipop in Taehyun’s mouth, making the latter completely shut up and Beomgyu laughed out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Choi, I know it is not my place to say this but it’s already 5 times that Beomgyu was taken here in our ER in just 2 weeks. He keeps getting those bruises that are really bad for his body and also this could affect his emotional and mental state. What is happening? He keeps saying that the bullies did it again?” the doctor explained in disbelief</p><p>“I think you guys should report or talk to the parents of the bullies now, this is getting out of hand” the doctor said, worry is laced in his tone which made Soobin even more distress</p><p>“I, I tried doc. It’s just, the parents of the bullies are very hard to talk with. Yeonjun and I reached out so many times but, but—“ Soobin couldn’t even finish as he feels his throat closing up, his vision suddenly becoming blurry as tears are starting to swell up in his eyes and are threatening to fall down. Jin immediately wrapped his arms towards his little brother and comforted him.</p><p>He knows.</p><p>Jin knows how hard it is for them especially that this is not the first time it happened. Although, unlike the situation with their first son— Taehyun, which immediately overcome this <em>“being bullied because of having two dads”</em> situation, Beomgyu is different. Beomgyu is so pure, innocent, and very humble. He can’t fight back and couldn’t even harm a small fly (which is still understandable since the kid is horrified at any kind of insects) but this is not only the case. He grew up in a loving environment then suddenly being in an environment that is hateful because of something that the society normalize— that homosexual’s relationship is just purely wrong, and it is okay to teach their kids to harm them either verbal or physical.</p><p>But Beomgyu isn’t weak.</p><p>Jin also knows that. Jin saw how protective the kid can be, he does it in a very subtle way that you actually have to observe him very well in order to see it. He knows that Soobin, Yeonjun, Taehyun, and even Hueningkai knows this but maybe because the bullying situation is getting out of hand that they are being overwhelmed and distress.</p><p>“I think you and Yeonjun should talk about this again” Jin said. The doctor already went away, giving the two some privacy. Jin leads Soobin towards the benches near the waiting room of the ER, it’s not that too far from the kids so they can still actually see them but it is also not too near that the kids can actually hear them.</p><p>“We always talk about this” Soobin said, after calming himself</p><p>“You know how he can be, he is furious” Soobin then looked at Beomgyu that is laughing at something that both his Beomgyu and Jungkook hyung said. He saw the bruises and he remembers when Beomgyu first got those.</p><p>Yeonjun wanted to confront the bullies and their parents because he didn’t want to tolerate this kind of doing especially that both he and Soobin had experienced this before. He promised himself that his kids wouldn’t have to go through to the same thing they did.</p><p>“When he saw the bruises for the first time, I almost beg him not to file a complaint. He then remained quiet because of it but I do know that he doesn’t want Beomgyu to experience what happened to us back then. He couldn’t even forgive himself during Taehyun’s shut down before, what more for now?” Soobin said</p><p>“Then I think that you should let him set loose” Soobin looked at his older brother like he just lost his mind</p><p>Jin laughed softly but then his expression changed immediately, something that Soobin rarely see.</p><p>“I think it’s about time. This is not right anymore Soobin and if those parents still wouldn’t cooperate, I am not going to hesitate to call Yoongi to file a complaint about them” Jin said, he also couldn't bear to see Beomgyu's bruises.  </p><p>“Soobin, please don’t wait for them anymore to cooperate and then magically be kind suddenly. How many times have you and Yeonjun have talked to them, yet you can clearly see that there are no changes. Out of all people, you and Yeonjun can understand what Beomgyu is feeling right now. You don’t want to happen to Beomgyu what Taehyun did, and what happened to yours” Jin then took Soobin’s hand, he lead his fingers towards his little brother’s wrist, nothing is there right now anymore. But Soobin can still picture it sometimes, and right now he is picturing it with Beomgyu. Soobin closed his eyes harshly for he didn’t want that to happen.</p><p>“I’m going to talk about it with Yeonjun when he comes home” Soobin said, tearing his eyes away from his wrist</p><p>Jin, sighed. He didn’t want to make Soobin remember it but Jin is scared too, after all, he had witnessed it. And up to this day, he still blames himself for not being able to do anything back then. He didn’t want Soobin to experience what he had experienced, he had enough of this shits, and he and his family deserve peace and happiness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Huening!!” Beomgyu immediately hugs the overly excited dog. Hueningkai— the Choi family’s adopted dog, licked Beomgyu’s face and barked happily before finally calming down and settling in the latter’s arms. The dog seems to sense the mood of the younger that is why he is behaving and comforting the little one.</p><p>Even though Beomgyu happily showed the new toy he won for Hueningkai, both Taehyun and Jungkook can see the sadness in his eyes. Nevertheless, they are thankful to Hueningkai for managing to do something with his new toy that made the younger fall in a pit of laughter.</p><p>“This will never happen again” Taehyun was surprised at the sudden declaration of Jungkook but then immediately smiled at him</p><p>“Hyung, how many times do I ha–“</p><p>“I know but still, I won’t really let this happen anymore” Jungkook firmly said before turning to Taehyun, eyes burning with passion, and with that look, Taehyun knows that nothing can change Jungkook’s mind. His protectiveness will resurface for God knows how long, the only thing he knows is that Jungkook’s protectiveness (or what he likes to call the alpha side) is something that everyone should not mess with.</p><p>“I promise” Jungkook continued</p><p>Taehyun smiled</p><p>“Okay” he said softly, then they both turned to Beomgyu and Hueningkai that is now playing catch with the toy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When night came, Soobin was nervous. He was so nervous because he doesn’t know what will his husband’s reaction to the new and fresh bruises that their youngest son got this time. When they were young, unlike Soobin that is too weak to fight back to their bullies, Yeonjun is not. He fights back and protects Soobin even though he is all beaten up, he stands firmly— protecting him.</p><p>Maybe Beomgyu got this from him and Taehyun got it from Yeonjun.</p><p>Nevertheless, he was nervous because Yeonjun might finally lose it and does something bad.</p><p>“I’m home!” Soobin was shaken from his thoughts when heard the shout from Yeonjun and the front door closing.</p><p>“Appa!!” he can hear the kids running towards him and he can’t help but bite his lower lips, already imagining his husband’s reaction towards Beomgyu’s new bruises.</p><p>“Honey, what is this?” Yeonjun’s confused yet serious voice can be heard from all the way where Soobin is. Soobin closed his eyes, relaxing himself, preventing his anxieties to crawl out. After all, he needed to focus on their son for now, and the overwhelming thoughts inside his head can be faced later on.</p><p>He stands up and went towards them. Yeonjun was kneeling in front of Beomgyu while Taehyun was standing awkwardly beside them</p><p>“Appa, actually about that” Taehyun started but words seems hard to get out of his throat.</p><p>“Who did this?” Yeonjun asked, still calm but the atmosphere in their house finally changes. Hueningkai whimpered— probably being scared at the amount of dominance that his owner is emitting. Beomgyu gulped, he doesn’t like it when his appa was angry. Every one of them doesn’t like it because he rarely gets angry and if he does, it’s a chaos.</p><p>“Love” Soobin softly said, catching his husband’s attention. Yeonjun looked at Soobin first before sighing. He finally stands up, dusting his pants, taking a deep breath before summoning a smile.</p><p>“Did you guys eat dinner yet?” Yeonjun asked, he then lifted Beomgyu which made the younger burst into a sudden laughter.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, Taehyun took responsibility in washing up Beomgyu. He suggested if they could sleep together for now with Hueningkai which Soobin agreed. Yeonjun went to their room to wash up and change into something comfortable, while Soobin was left alone, finishing the chores.</p><p>He knows that when he finally goes up to their room, he and Yeonjun will finally talk. He swallowed the lump in his throat and finally decided that this issue needs to be over with, like right now. The concern of Beomgyu experiencing what they have experienced before needs to be focused, his anxieties can be tend later.</p><p> </p><p>After checking up the kids, where they were all cuddled up in Taehyun’s bed, Soobin proceeded to walk towards their room. Once he opened the door, he saw Yeonjun’s drying his hair while sitting comfortably at their bed.</p><p>“Oh, you’re finished?” Yeonjun asked upon noticing his presence</p><p>“Yeah, I also checked the kids. They are sleeping comfortably now”</p><p>Soobin walked towards his husband, he then sat down beside him. He took the hair dryer from his husband’s hold</p><p>“Sit down here” Soobin gestured Yeonjun to sit down at the floor in between his legs, the latter quietly obeyed his husband and settled down comfortably in his husband’s legs. Soobin then ruffled Yeonjun’s hair then proceeded to dry his hair. His fingers carded to his husband’s soft locks, this made Yeonjun sighed comfortably, eyes slowly getting heavy.</p><p>Few minutes of silence has passed before someone finally speak up</p><p>“So, will you tell me what happened now?” Yeonjun cracked a one eye open and looked up at his husband</p><p>“Promise that you will listen first until the end before making a comment?” Soobin asked him which made the other scuffed that earned him a slap in his shoulder</p><p>“Ouch! Yes! Fine! I will keep quiet until the end” Yeonjun said, pouting while rubbing his slapped shoulder. Soobin laughed softly and apologize, he then finally stopped the hair dryer and put it down to their bedside table. He took a deep breathe first before looking down at his husband which they immediately locked eyes because Yeonjun was already looking him, eyes full of concern.</p><p>“Beomgyu got bullied again” Soobin’s feels a lump in his throat, eyes getting teary at the sight of their younger son— full of bruises, earlier at the hospital. Yeonjun holds his husband's hands, slightly squeezing it to give comfort. Soobin squeeze back, clearing his throat before continuing</p><p>“It was at the arcade near his school this time, the one where Jungkook recently works too. It wasn’t his fault though, at least he found Gyu immediately but still there are so many bruises. The doctor finally warned me, it’s been 5 times in just 2 weeks that Beomgyu ended up in the ER, and those were just kids love. What if, what if it happens to them too just like what happened to us back then? I don’t want that Yeonjun, I—"</p><p>Yeonjun immediately stands up to hug and provide comfort to Soobin.</p><p>“I know that I told you to calm down and maybe that the other parents can agree to our request but I—”</p><p>Soobin stops midway, heart slowly breaking at the thought of their kids having to experience the harsh things that happened to them before. Yeonjun just continue to card his fingers in his husband’s hair and hummed to urge the latter to continue</p><p>“I kind of hate myself now for letting this problem got worse and worse. I mean look at Beomgyu, he is still so cheery now but I’m afraid that he might be just hiding the pain inside and is suffering alone. I don’t want to happen that to him, what I did that time, I can’t afford to lose him Yeonjun, I can’t" Soobin can’t take it anymore as tears started to fall from his eyes.</p><p>“Shhh, its okay baby that won’t happen to our sunshine okay”</p><p>“But”</p><p>“No buts, look at me” Yeonjun then put his hands to Soobin’s cheeks and turned his head towards him so that his husband can look at him in the eyes.</p><p>“We won’t let that happen okay? We already promise that and we’ll make it happen. Don’t hate yourself because what you did was not wrong. You’re so kind and pure that you believe so much that we can handle this problem that will not lead in any unprofessional way”</p><p>“But look at Beomgyu now, because of my stupid <em>‘they will understand too’</em> lead our sunshine trips in the hospital for 5 times already”</p><p>“Okay maybe the trip to the hospital for the third time, we could have done something to that already. But look, I didn’t do anything too”</p><p>“Because I forced you to”</p><p>“No, because when you said that it’s different this time, I also believed that people can change cause look! We wouldn’t be here right now, married, and had kids because they openly accept us now. It’s just sadly, some of them still couldn’t”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin remained quiet, still blaming himself</p><p> </p><p>“If you didn’t stop me that time, I would have done something stupid and will probably be got scolded by Yoongi hyung again ‘cause you know how Tae-tae hyung will probably plead him to save me from a possible complaint and—</p><p>you know Yoongi hyung can’t resist him”</p><p>“Because Yoongi hyung can’t resist him”</p><p> </p><p>Both of them chuckled upon saying the same thing, after that silence surrounded them but none of them talked anymore as it was comforting.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun is now back in holding his husband’s hands that gave a lot of comforts. Soobin thought back when he said yes to Yeonjun’s proposal— when he said that he will no longer be a coward and anxious because he doesn’t want to burden his soon to be husband. Now, he kind of hates himself for feeling that again for his kids. He can’t let anything bad happen to them again, he needs to fight now.</p><p>In Taehyun’s situation he couldn’t do anything, he was just really thankful that his son is a lot stronger than he expected. Now, he is going to change. He will protect both their sons, his whole family. It was about damn time to fight back.</p><p>“Love?”</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“Well, now, I want you to go berserk” Yeonjun smiled upon hearing what Soobin just said</p><p>“100% sure?”</p><p>“Yes, 100% sure, umm well not too much because I don’t want you to hurt yourself. And also don’t worry about Yoongi hyung scolding you. Because Jin hyung, himself, offered him to us” Soobin said which made his husband beam in glee</p><p>“Hell yes!”</p><p>“Don’t get too much excited now”</p><p>“Sorry, can’t help” Soobin laughed softly at his husband's silliness. After all this time, his still the same one that he fell in love with and he just keeps on falling in love again and again. </p><p>“You’re such a troublemaker” Soobin teased after finally settling down in their bed while Yeonjun is still sitting, just looking at him</p><p>“Troublemaker is my middle name” Yeonjun said while smirking at him</p><p>“Whatever lets sleep now, I’m tired”</p><p>“Well how about we—"</p><p>“I’m turning off the lights”</p><p>“Sounds sexy”</p><p>“I swear to God Choi Yeonjun”</p><p>“I love you”</p><p>“You just don’t tease me then make me flutter”</p><p>“Oh? I made you flutter”</p><p>“Whatever, goodnight”</p><p>Yeonjun laughed and finally laid besides Soobin. He scooched over to his husband and started to cuddle him</p><p>“I love you too, you bastard”</p><p>“And they say that I’m the bad influence one”</p><p>“Shut up and let’s sleep”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah goodnight my binnie” Yeonjun said before kissing his husband's forehead and both have drifted to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So what do you need from us?”</p><p>Yeonjun raised an eyebrow upon hearing the woman speak that just arrived— 10 minutes late than the agreed time. He looked up and saw the annoyed face of Mrs. Park, the mother of the kid that just bullied his son. Finally, the last pair have arrived among the five parents they gathered up.</p><p>It’s funny that they are doing this kind of meeting again but the five parents don’t even know what’s about to come on their way. Yeonjun has to admit that if it wouldn’t for Soobin telling him to behave, he would already made some comments that could totally piss Mrs. Park because that woman is just the rudest mother out of all the five mothers there. </p><p>“Um hi! I’m so glad that you all have agreed to have this meeting again” Soobin started, ignoring the eye roll that he just got from Mrs. Park</p><p>“Cut to the crap, we have other important things to do rather than this” this time, it was Mr. Park who spoke. He was looking bored and pissed. And with his comment, Soobin was quite taken aback, even the other parents are and they all have to agree that out of all the parents that are involved, this certain pair is just really rude.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Soobin unconsciously replied. He then cursed himself because he knows that can just cause more irritation to the newly arrived parents.</p><p>“You heard me” Mr. Park said while crossing his arms and glaring at Soobin which pulled a string on Yeonjun</p><p>“Yes, we all heard you” Yeonjun said seriously, eyes getting sharp, a frown forming in his face. He is not going to let that douchebag disrespect his husband.</p><p>A certain someone, who was sitting in a small table near them suddenly stand up and walked towards them. He took a seat besides Yeonjun and his arrival made an impact on the parents, collective gasps can be heard, then the others started murmuring.</p><p>“I think we should get started” the said man speak</p><p>“Atty. Min Yoongi?” Mr. Lee, the kinder one and approachable parent for Soobin, asked in shock.</p><p>The certain man or Atty. Min Yoongi just looked at him and nod a little.</p><p>“Yes, this is Atty. Min Yoongi but before we start, I wanted to say some few things first” Soobin said while all of the parents are still confused.</p><p>“I think all of you already know why I requested a meeting with all of you again” Soobin started, carefully examining all of the parents’ expressions.</p><p>“I don’t really want to do this that’s why in the previous meetings, I kindly asked all of you a favor but that doesn’t seem to work anymore” and before Soobin continue, he took a small breathe to summon his courage on what he is about to say. Yeonjun noticed this and holds his husband’s hand to give him strength which Soobin is quite thankful.  </p><p>“Because my son, our son— Beomgyu, got even more frequent trips towards the hospital” Soobin ended. Some gasps can be heard and honestly, Yeonjun doesn’t know if some of them were genuine or fake.</p><p>“Oh my God, I am sorry about that. But we already talked to Sungmin about this and he said that he and Beomgyu are already fine” Mrs. Jung said, and base on her tone and expression, it was clear that she was faking her concern.</p><p>“Well, that explains why Beomgyu is so afraid of him and always surrender his snacks to him” Soobin can’t help but frown at her comment which made him just blurt out what on his mind, which is very unlikely of him. While Yeonjun, on the other hand, wanted to smirk and tell Mrs. Jung that she just got burned but he needed to remain composed. Soobin cleared his throat upon seeing the surprised expression on Mrs. Jung face.</p><p>“I’m sorry about that but I asked my son to tell us all the names of the kids and surprisingly, well not so surprisingly actually, because it’s still the same ones again. And I’m sorry we have to do this meeting again but don’t worry this will be the last” Soobin said, finally feeling brave towards the end of his sentence.</p><p>“Finally” Mrs. Park uttered but both Soobin and Yeonjun decided to ignore that.</p><p>Yeonjun just looked at her, unamused, <em>‘she is so screwed, well all of them are’</em> he thought.</p><p>“Yes finally, because <strong>finally</strong>, we decided to take this issue legally” Soobin then finally drop the bomb. He smiled at the parents, so innocently like he just said something positive. While the parents, upon hearing what Soobin said, was taken aback.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Mrs. Jung asked in disbelief</p><p>“Is that why Atty. Min Yoongi is here?” Mr. Lee follows</p><p>“Well yeah, that’s why Atty. Min Yoongi is here because my husband and I finally decided to take things seriously because we don’t want to see our son suffer anymore” Soobin said, quite proud at his braveness.</p><p>“Are you out of your mind!?” Mrs. Park asked both of her hands slap the table out of sudden anger upon hearing what Soobin just stated</p><p>“We are certainly not, and you should be careful from now on because we are dead serious. Our son has been in ER for multiple times already because of your child’s” Yeonjun said firmly, making Mrs. Park and all of the parents shut.</p><p>After a minute of silence, Mrs. Jung started to speak</p><p>“But they are just kids, I’m sure they didn’t even—“ before she can even finish her statement, Yeonjun interrupted her</p><p>“No, don’t give us that excuse anymore. You already used that so many times, it’s about time to acknowledge your shortcomings as parents” Yeonjun said calmly but with authority which made Yoongi actually smiled internally.</p><p>Despite Yeonjun’s strong statement, Mrs. and Mr. Park seems to be still irked and wanted to put some fight.</p><p>“Atty. Min Yoongi is one of the highest-paid and hired attorney, how come he is here with you guys right now?” Mr. Park asked, crossing his arms once again with a judging look in his face.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Yeonjun asked, not even bother by the look Mr. Park is giving to him and Soobin. Instead, he is slightly amused that Mr. Park is really willing to embarrass himself and his wife. </p><p>“Well, how can you even afford him? Also, why would he suddenly pick you guys when he obviously has more interesting and well-paid cases that he can work rather than this stupid issue that you guys are just exaggerating” Mr. Park said which made both Yeonjun and Yoongi actually laugh.</p><p>Their laugh made Mr. Park taken aback, he uncrossed his arms and it landed on the table, his expression is full of confusion.</p><p>“You’re funny Mr. Park” Yeonjun said, wiping some fake tears under his eyes. He smirked at Mr. Park before sipping his Americano while Yoongi raised an eyebrow at him, completely amused and unamused at the same time by Mr. Park’s statement.</p><p><em>‘What an idiot’</em> Yoongi thought. He then cleared his throat and distributed his business card.</p><p>“I think we should get back on the main reason on why we are all gathered here today” Yoongi started, he then proceeded to hand out some papers that he already prepared the night before this meeting.</p><p>“I am Atty. Min Yoongi and Mr. Choi Yeonjun and Soobin are my clients. I want to establish one thing only— you all need to cooperate this time because if not, my clients can easily decide and I can put all of you in jail” Yoongi said professionally and seriously that made all of the parents finally shut and shivers in fear.</p><p>“And I think some of you already know how I handle my clients— what they want, they get. I protect them and make them win which I always manage to do” Yoongi slowly leans on the table, clasping his hands together under his chin.</p><p>“As you can see, the papers that I gave to all of you states everything that you will need to know. Also, we have enough evidence to carry on this case, so anything you can say right now can be used to you on the court” Yoongi continues.</p><p>The parents look mortified by Yoongi’s statement and they begin looking at the papers.</p><p>“Also, this time, I will participate more in this case because apparently all of you guys made my husband upset” Yoongi added which just adds to the confusion of all the parents.</p><p>“Excuse me but why does your husband is suddenly involved?” Mrs. Lee asked hesitantly, scared of provoking the attorney in front of him.</p><p>“Well because he is very worried and furious on what your kids have done to Beomgyu” Yoongi plainly replied to her. Mrs. Lee was about to ask something again in which Yoongi immediately sense so he begin speaking again</p><p>“Beomgyu is a very special kid to him, to us specifically” Yoongi looked at Mrs. Lee then began diverting his attention to all of the parents, staring each and every one before continuing.</p><p>“And to answer all of your curiosity, Beomgyu is our precious nephew” Yoongi said which earned him another collective gasp from everyone.</p><p>Yeonjun internally smirked or specifically smirked smugly at everyone’s reaction. </p><p>“My husband adore his nephews so much that he will go berserk if something bad happens to them. We didn’t know this situation at first with Beomgyu because his parents chose to hide it from us, because they already know what our reaction will be” Yoongi explains</p><p>“Oh my, we are deeply sorry, we didn’t know” Mrs. Jung said which made Soobin frown at her statement</p><p><em>‘What did she mean by that? If they would have known, they wouldn’t let their child bully Beomgyu? Are they really that low?’</em> Soobin thought, disappointment is clear in his face.  </p><p>“I’m sorry we didn’t know that Beomgyu is your nephew, we didn’t know you have a brother” Mr. Jung said, probably wanting to be seen on the good side.</p><p>“Oh no, I don’t have a brother” Yoongi replied to him, leaning away from the table, he gestures his hands towards Yeonjun before saying, “this man right here— Choi Yeonjun, is my husband’s most beloved and favorite little brother. So that makes Beomgyu our nephew”</p><p>“Now that we established some things, I just want you all to know that Beomgyu’s parents did well in approaching the situation appropriately since the kids are still too young. The parents are still responsible for their child’s behavior. However, they had enough due to last week’s bullying situation because Beomgyu got sent to the hospital again and my husband and I are not very pleased with that also. So, we are finally proceeding in making this legal. I suggest that if you don’t want to complicate things, you all need to read what I gave and think properly”</p><p>Yoongi then began fixing his belongings before standing up</p><p>“That’s all, and oh— Yeonjun and Soobin, I will be waiting at the car” he said before finally walking away. </p><p>Yeonjun and Soobin both examine all of the parents, some look like they are still processing what Yoongi just said, some look like they have lost all their energy, and lastly some look terrified. They looked at each other, before looking back at the parents.</p><p>Before leaving this meeting, Soobin wanted to speak more.</p><p>“We really don’t want to do this” Soobin started, catching the attention of the parents</p><p>“Oh really?” Mrs. Park asked sarcastically. After all, what Yoongi have said earlier, Soobin couldn’t believe that she is still rude. He was about to answer back when Mrs. Lee scuffed at her</p><p>“Seriously? Still going on with that attitude when we are all facing a possible complaint right now?” Mrs. Lee said before rolling her eyes</p><p>“Excuse me?” Mrs. Park asked, offended</p><p>“You heard me, or is your mind still flying somewhere else? Mrs. Lee replied, which caused a slight laugh from other parents. Suddenly, a cough can be heard and someone was clearing its throat before speaking,</p><p>“We would like to apologize for everything, Mr. Choi. We assure both of you that we will all analyze this properly and give our response immediately” Mr. Lee said, which is very decent that made Soobin smiled back to him, genuinely.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Lee, we appreciate so much your cooperation. But before my husband and I will go, I wanted to say something” Soobin said and before he continues, he looks at Yeonjun first for some support and was glad that Yeonjun was already looking at him and giving him an encouraging look. Soobin turned his attention back to the parents again</p><p>“I don’t know how to say this without offending all of you but I want to be honest now, because my son has been sent to the hospital from all of the bruises he received from your child’s, we can’t take it no more. I don’t blame your kids but I do believe that it’s your responsibility as a parent to teach your kids on what is wrong and right. We also shouldn’t use the <em>‘they are just kids, they don’t know what they are doing’</em> excuse, because that is just not right. When kids are doing wrong things, we should educate them immediately and make them understand why they are wrong because this can heavily affect them when they grow up when it is not corrected.</p><p>We know that having homosexual parents are still a bit strange from all of you but all we ask is that, at least do not treat our child like they are invalid to be normal just because his parents are both men.</p><p>I suddenly began thinking if we ever have done something wrong to you that is why you’re just naturally letting your child beat up our son? If we ever did something please, tell us because we are willing to correct our wrongings and be responsible adults. But you see, I can’t even think of anything because we really have done nothing at all.</p><p>All of you are parents too, so I can’t understand why all of you can stand the chance to let your child beat up another child and say mean things. What if your child is the one who experienced what our Beomgyu has experienced? Wouldn’t all of you will be furious and be hurt too? I hope your child won’t experience the bullying that they are doing right now or else you guys will have to go through bad experience every time we will go to the hospital to treat Beomgyu’s bruises.</p><p>Also, we have the very right to feel angry because our son has been hurt physically and emotionally for so many times when you guys can prevent this from happening if you all have talked with your child. Our son is pure and innocent, he is so kind and our little ball of sunshine, we will not let his happiness and hope be rob to him because of this bullying situation. </p><p>I hope all of you will take this seriously this time, that’s all, we will leave now”.</p><p>By the time Soobin was finished talking, he was out of breathe. But boy he never regretted saying that long-ass speech to them. He then bowed, both he and Yeonjun proceeded to stand up and walk away.</p><p> </p><p>There are many times where Yeonjun has been so proud of his husband. The time where Soobin finally decided to go counseling to overcome his suicidal thoughts and plans; the time where he finally started becoming confident in his self and started wearing comfortable clothes that no longer cover his wrists; the time he got promoted after working so hard on the project in his work; the time where both Taehyun and Beomgyu caught a cold and Yeonjun was suddenly away because of work. Soobin manage to do everything with his might. To the little things to big things that Yeonjun can think of, and now another thing will be added in his collection– which his husband’s beautiful speech. He is so proud of him, even though he knows how Soobin’s anxieties and overthinking acts up, he overcomes it for their son. Yeonjun is so proud.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun stop in his track making Soobin look at him</p><p>“Is there something wrong?” Soobin asked</p><p>“I think I left something at the table, go ahead to Yoongi hyung. I will catch up real quick” Yeonjun replied, kissing his husband’s cheeks before going back. </p><p>Yeonjun wasn’t wrong when said that he left his pen because there is it, laying at the table. He thinks that it’s unnecessary to get it back but the pen is not only the reason why he came back.</p><p>“I left my pen” Yeonjun declares to catch the attention of the parents that are looking at the thick papers Yoongi gave them. Once he made sure that all of their attention was onto him, he continues speaking</p><p>“But I also came back to tell you this” Yeonjun’s eyes began to sharpen as he straightens his back and folded his arms</p><p>“My husband is still being kind to all of you until the end, Yoongi hyung was supposed to a file a complaint already to all of you if it wouldn’t for him. In our whole family, he is the only humble one because once again if it wouldn’t for him I was about to do something to all of you that you wouldn’t like but my husband? He so is patient and kind” honestly Yeonjun didn’t know how many times he said that his husband is so kind but he didn’t care, he is just stating facts</p><p>“His older brother was also just holding back because of him, we were all holding back but you all broke his limit and I think you all kind of deserved it. Also, you all know Kim Taehyung right?”</p><p>“Yes, the famous model and fashion designer. Atty. Min Yoongi’s husband, your older brother I guess?” Mrs. Jung replied, slightly hesitant to speak because of the serious aura that Yeonjun was emitting.</p><p>“Yes, that one, my brother” Yeonjun said</p><p>“What about him?” Mr. Park asked. Yeonjun would be lying if Mr. Park’s sudden change of approach shocked him but he didn’t let it show and just shrugged it for now.</p><p>“You see, you guys don’t know us personally but our family is actually not to be messed with. I’m a freak but my older brother? He is worse than me and you all know what he said when he founded out about Beomgyu’s bruises?” Yeonjun then put his hands on the table then lean in,</p><p>“What?” Mrs. Park asked</p><p>“I quote—<em>"I will skin them alive, I don’t care what happens to my image. I will hunt them down and make them regret that they have done this"</em>, unquote. And he also has this devil and murderous look on his face that made him grounded at their house than being with us right here”</p><p>Almost all of the parents' gulp, they have this constipated look which Yeonjun assumed is from too much nervousness that they are feeling. Yeonjun then retreated his hands and put it under his pants pocket, </p><p>“I know this sounds like a threat but I just feel like I should say this” Yeonjun said while smiling smugly</p><p>“Well then, I will really leave now. Thank you for your time today, be careful on your way home!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What took you so long?” Soobin asked after Yeonjun enters the car</p><p>“Went to the bathroom too” Yeonjun replied</p><p>“Should have prepared a better lie, kiddo” Yoongi said which earned a glare from Yeonjun but the older didn’t even pay attention to him as he started driving.</p><p>“How was Taehyung hyung by the way? We didn’t get to see him earlier when we dropped the kids” Soobin asked, his voice is laced with worry </p><p>“Don’t worry about him, he is just upset that I didn’t let him come with us” Yoongi replied</p><p>“Well this meeting would be chaos if he did come with us right now” Yeonjun uttered, already imaging a mess</p><p>“You heard his comments last night. Also he is already stressed in work that’s why he might do something reckless that is why staying at home, for now, is the best for him” Yoongi explained while easily maneuvering the car</p><p>“His comments are indeed, a little bit, horrifying” Soobin said, torn in between laughing or being scared but both Yeonjun and Yoongi laughed</p><p>“I’m the father yet he is more all riled up” Yeonjun said</p><p>“Well you know how he is with Taehyun and Beomgyu, he just really, really loves the kids. They are our precious nephews after all” Yoongi said which made Soobin smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A week after the meeting had happened, the parents decided to set another meeting to discuss the <em>“bullying situation"</em> with Soobin, Yeonjun, Yoongi, and even Jin and Namjoon were there. All of the parents apologize properly, even the rude parents— Mrs. &amp; Mr. Park, made effort too. But of course, to make sure everything wouldn’t happen again, Yoongi still prepared an agreement that if the <em>“bullying situation”</em> occurs again, and their kids are still the ones who did it, a complaint will be immediately filed already without a doubt and the parents need to prepare their defending attorney or lawyer already.</p><p>The kids also apologize sincerely to Beomgyu which made the latter surprised. He was so shy at first that he had a hard time, opening up and talking to the other kids which is just a normal reaction. After all, these kids had bullied him so much that Beomgyu doesn’t really know how to act with them.</p><p>Soobin was grateful that the kids really do look genuine like they learned from their wrongdoings and behavior. He hopes that they will never repeat this again and never experience it. Because bullying is just really horrible and no one should ever do it and experience it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another week has passed again, and everything seems to be really going great now. Beomgyu had no longer bruises, he also made new friends that he hangs out a lot with. He kind of gets along with the bullies now but he still distance himself sometimes. Beomgyu isn't angry at them anymore, he just couldn't bring himself to be friendly with them. For now, he thinks that what happened should just be forgotten because he doesn't want to be too lonely thinking about the bullying situation. He wanted to have fun, and that is why he musters his courage and made some new friends.</p><p>"Hey Beomgyu! Do you want to go at the arcade later before going home?" his new friend, Jimin, asked</p><p>Beomgyu beams at him, he smiled and nodded </p><p>"Yeah,sure! Let's go!" he said excitedly which also made Jimin giddy </p><p>"Hey! what about me? Aren't you going to ask me?" suddenly one of their friend emerge under the table which surprised both Beomgyu and Jimin, making them scream </p><p>Hoseok, their other friend, laughed out loud which then he earned a slapped in his shoulders, both from Beomgyu and Jimin</p><p>"That is not funny! my heart hurts" Jimin complained while pouting </p><p>After laughing, Hoseok then apologized, then the three of them discussed about what they're going to do after the class. They all wanted to hang out at the arcade and play with Jungkook hyung. </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu is happy. He got great friends, no one bullies him anymore, and more importantly his family is always there for him no matter what happens. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                           </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this, I hope you all enjoyed this! </p><p>This is the link of the vlive I'm taking about: https://www.vlive.tv/video/149760?channelCode=BA18A3<br/>I think it's the last part where they talked about it. Ever since I've watched it, I keep thinking about it. This story's prompt have been stuck in my notes for a long time but I just decided to write it now since I'm so excited about the comeback.<br/>Stream TXT mvs!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>